gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Kewl
Kewl is a strange human with ghostly powers. Status Alive. Appearance They're tall, 182 Cm (6'). Their skin is quite pale, though not too white nor sickly-looking and with a rosy tint to it. Their eyes are slightly slanted at the edges, and have thick black eyelashes. The left one is blue, and the right one is misty aquamarine. Kewl's hair is a strong sky-blue color. The hair itself is nearly shoulder-length, and clumps into thick slightly-spiky strands which some partially hang over their face and sides. The rest of the hair is let down, curling up slightly at the sides. A single strand sticks up and falls to the side, right from the top. It seems like they don't have a need to change clothes. Kewl always wears a black t-shirt with fire designs at the bottom. They have skinny blue jeans tied up with a white belt. Over their shirt, Kewl wears a gray jacket which can also be found tied around their waist at times. It has long sleeves and a hood. They wear salmon red sneakers. Kewl does not possess any accesories or decoration aside from a pair of thick silver bracelets on their wrists. These look like broken shackles, judging from the links hanging from them. Kewl is unable to take them off. Personality It could be said that Kewl is a very curious, excitable, and determined person, to sum it up. They get intrigued by fairly normal things like getting tired quite easily. Another attribute they have is that they're loyal and trusting to a fault, maybe bordering a bit on naivety(is that a word?). However, they're not dumb, just not put much thought into posibilities when they need to. Kewl has kind of like a fighting spirit, if you can call it that. They enjoy ocassional challenges to prove themself to other people and show they are cool/can actually do stuff. If they get mad, it's likely that they will forget about it in a couple hours. It would be hard to keep them in a foul mood for long, but they can be serious at times. This may be partly because they say they haven't experienced emotions much and are beginning to recently. Powers/Abilities Kewl has a various array of powers, and it is likely that there are more to be discovered. These seem to be activated at random whenever they are determined to do something. - Kewl can become intangible, assuming a ghostly form. It gives them abilities such as going through walls and slight floating. - They are able to see and sense spirits without the use of magic - They can also teleport at will, though they have a ways to go before perfecting this art. Kewl tends to short-distance teleport accidentally when they want to get somewhere fast. Long-distance teleportation does not always take them to where they want to go. - Sometimes they gain knowledge of something just by touching it, but this has yet to be seen. Related to this, they might get random TRUE facts popped into their head though Kewl believes this to be some sort of really accurate guess. It is a power they do not understand. - Kewl does not use this often but they can actually break the fourth wall. - They can sense changes in reality. Backstory Kewl doesn't seem to have a backstory. They just woke up one day next to some people and found out that they existed. That day, Kewl seems to have come to life because they weren't breathing at all. They aren't very concerned about what their possible past could be, but there is a curiosity. Kewl believes that their connection to ghosts might be a clue to that... Relationships ((I forgot everything so comment please and tell me who Kewl has interacted with)) Rune Teacher, who's teaching them how to read and write. Friendly. Other * Hair and eye color are natural * Likes to look cool * Has an urge to capture ghosts if they're fun * Is learning to read and write Gallery Category:OC Category:Human Category:Nonbinary